


Sparkle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nikki deals with glittery wrapping paper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bow
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

"How much glitter does a present need? I think my nose ring is starting to sparkle." Nikki groans, rubbing furiously at her nose. 

"You only have a little." Caitlyn smiles, pushing her hair behind her ears. It leaves a trail of pink sparkles. 

"Does Jude even like pink?" Nikki slaps a bow onto the present. 

Caitlyn smiles wider, and a part of her is mildly annoyed with how cheerful she is with glitter dotting her hair and covering her clothes. 

"Jude loves any color. Besides, a little sparkle on his skateboard will only make him happier." 

"Please use regular wrapping paper for me. Or make it purple."


End file.
